Nothing to be Found
by CharmedPaul
Summary: A year has passed after Paige appeared. When, suddenly, a major event will happen that will change the lives of the Charmed Ones forever. This is the season Premiere and beginning of another 22 episodes that you can't miss. Please write a review.


Episode 1:  
  
  
  
Nothing to be Found  
  
  
  
This story comes after the whole Paige's thing come on(like a year has passes). Everyone is ok with each other nothing new except, as always fighting demons and killing warlocks. What to expect?  
  
  
  
Nothing to be found Scene 1:  
  
One day, early in the morning, the sisters are having breakfast and something unusual happens, something weird. And what could it be?  
  
Phoebe: Morning stranger  
  
Piper: 'morning  
  
Paige: are you starving?  
  
Piper: Not that exaggerate  
  
Phoebe: Well since it's the first time you woke this late in a long time and that mean that you were very busy yesterday with leo doing who knows what?  
  
A plastic plate was in Piper hands and she kicks with it the head of Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Ouch!  
  
Paige was laughing at the scene when suddenly Leo orbs in  
  
Leo: good morning (with a lot of enthusiasm and a big smile looking at Piper)  
  
Phoebe and Paige start looking away from leo in secret and laughing when...  
  
Leo: what? (juggling)  
  
Piper: Oh never mind them, They are something crazy this morning.  
  
Leo: Oohs(strange)! Anyway what's for breakfast?  
  
Phoebe: Eggs a la French!  
  
Leo: huh?  
  
Piper was going to catch the plate to hit phoebe head again when suddenly the doorbell interrupted and Phoebe jumps quickly and says: I get it!  
  
Phoebe opens the door: and it was Cole  
  
They two kiss and Phoebe yell: "Its Cole!" and they two go to the kitchen.  
  
Piper: I need a few things from the market, anyone cares to join me? Phoebe: sorry honey but I have an interview for job  
  
Piper: really?  
  
Paige: yeah she has it from last week passes to this but anyway I can go if you want?  
  
Piper: of course!  
  
Cole:(to Leo) Well apparently the girls will be busy all days so that mean my fallow, we will be deserted and abandon all day  
  
Leo: Yep(with deception)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Piper and Paige were walking in the street and they will cross to the other street to enter a small market  
  
Paige:(mysterious)so how the things going with you and Leo?  
  
Piper: Really good, I think  
  
Paige: You think?  
  
Piper: well you know the demon activity has been slow in the last months and the elder and everyone thinks it's normal but? ....  
  
Paige:(wondering) but?  
  
Piper: Well I'm not! I think something big will happen.  
  
Paige: Something big?  
  
Piper: I think THEY are planing something but I don't know.....  
  
Piper was interrupting by a rare noise like an explosion coming form a near street. They run to there when they found one demon and a ghost killing some innocent.  
  
Paige: Hey!  
  
And she kicks the demon (he was in human form) away. And Piper uses her power of explosion on the demon but the ghost jump in front of him taking no effect on it.  
  
Piper and Paige: huh?  
  
But the demon throw a fire ball, Piper freezes the ball of fire and the demon but the ghost not, then she receives from this weird ghost a strong attack of a water ball, Throwing Piper to the ground and unfreezing everything.  
  
The ball of fire unfroze and went to the wall where it explodes. The demons run away and Piper and Paige were after them.  
  
The demon and the ghost run to a close street when one of them throws a fire ball and the other a water ball to the air and they say:  
  
By the Power of darkness  
  
and by thy 5 elements:  
  
open thy gate  
  
open thy self  
  
Five bright points appear and connect themselves to open a gate in a pentagram form(I think that is what you called the shape of those five points). Piper and Paige get to find nothing but thin air. The demon and the ghost are gone mysteriously, but Piper and Paige were surprise and wondering where could they be? Where are they?  
  
The scene end and the theme song start....  
  
more to come soon.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 3:  
  
(In the background the song "Jaded" by Aerosmith. There is a shot of the houses and the huge buildings of San Francisco. It then cuts to Phoebe and Leo at P3 listening to Aerosmith when Piper and Paige come in) Phoebe: (screaming) You missed the show!!  
  
Piper: (furious) You don't have to yell she is not singing.  
  
Phoebe: (Screaming) I know!!!  
  
Paige: I think she is a little excited...maybe she got the job?  
  
Piper: (wondering) So...  
  
Phoebe: Well . . . pausing for dramatic effect . . .  
  
Piper and Paige: (impatient) What?  
  
Phoebe: (Smiling) I got the job!  
  
Piper: Good for you!  
  
Paige: Where exactly are you going to work?  
  
Phoebe: Well, I'm going to have my own desk at a psychological institute  
  
Paige: You will be seeing crazy people????  
  
Phoebe: No!! I'm just an assistant but anyway you two are late.  
  
Leo: Yeah, You really have missed a great show.  
  
Piper: Well, compared to the show we just had, it doesn't seem of more be a more . . . uh . . . exiting.  
  
Phoebe:(wondering) What happened?  
  
Paige: We fought one demon and one sneaky weirdo ghost  
  
Phoebe: Huh?  
  
Paige: And when we got to them they had already killed an innocent. Then they ran away into an alley and disappeared.  
  
Piper: Yeah, we found just thin air.  
  
Leo: What did they look? Are they familiar?  
  
Piper: Well one is a demon who throws fire and the other one is a ghost who knocked me off with a . . . hmm... water ball. Ring any bells?  
  
Phoebe:(laughing) With a water ball?  
  
Piper: Not funny, not funny.  
  
Leo: Yeah it's not funny 'cause there is no such thing.  
  
Phoebe: Even Leo agrees about the water ball (and she continued laughing)  
  
(Piper playfully hits Phoebe's head) Phoebe: Ouch!!!  
  
Leo: Well, the water ball that hit Piper can exist but a ghost who throws water balls, that I don't think exists. Maybe it is another kind of demon you don't know about.  
  
Piper: No!! It IS a ghost  
  
Phoebe: Wait a minute! How could a simple water hit Piper???  
  
Leo: Water is one of the essential elements. It's an elemental power and one of the most powerful powers. Especially if the demon is a high upper level one, Piper could have been killed. You can't just judge the power by its essential nature. I think we better go to the Manor and check out what the Book of Shadows has to say. Paige: And miss this? Piper: Come on no time to complain.  
  
[Everyone leaves to go to the Manor] More to come soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 4:  
  
[An extraordinary view is presented, in a beautiful forest with big trees, flowers and much more. But suddenly in the sky five bright points appear and connected between themselves to form a Pentagram. The Demon and the ghost that we have seen before get out from that portal in form of the pentagram and land on there foots from a very far distance to the ground. ]  
  
The Demon: How could those witches have found us?  
  
The Ghost: I don't know but it's better to keep it away from the Source or he will kill us.  
  
The Demon: We must deliver 10 souls before tomorrow or . . .  
  
The Ghost: or we are toast!  
  
The Demon: We must get away from those witches cause I don't want any interfere and since we just need 2 more souls, Well let just say that after that I can take a little time to pass by and kill them.  
  
The Demon and the Ghost are laughing when suddenly a dark man with a cap whose face doesn't appear and its dark comes to them. The man with the cap: How dare you?!  
  
The Demon: Who are you?  
  
The man with the cap: That doesn't matter but what matters is that I have received a message from the other world saying that you MUST go right now to the source or HE will kill you.  
  
The Demon and the ghost don't even ask anything else and they return to the real world the same way that hey got here. The demon throw a fire ball and the ghost throw a water ball and put his other hand between the sequel and they cast the spell and the portal appears to transport them to the real world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 5:  
  
[Back at the Manor in the attic we find our charmed ones with Leo searching in the Book of Shadow hoping to find something about those demons. And after turning so many pages . . . ] Piper: (screaming) STOP! That's it!  
  
Phoebe: ok, ok, you don't have to yell on my head.  
  
Piper: (screaming again) So now you know how it feels??  
  
Phoebe: ok, sorry  
  
Piper: What it says?  
  
Phoebe: Damzor a four level demon.  
  
Leo: Or in another words one level less than upper level demons and as far as I heard is a very powerful demon.  
  
Phoebe: Anyway, He destroy his opponents with the ability to throw fire and super strength and apparently there is no spell or potion to vanquish him.  
  
Leo: The demons with the ability of fire are considered from the highest levels, you know since fire is one of the five elements and is strong by nature.  
  
Paige: Yeah but there was another demon or I should say a ghost.  
  
Piper: Yeah let me turn the pages and check. After some pages have been turned Piper stops in one of them. Piper: This is it!  
  
Paige: Shepton, This powerful demon is considered pretty dangerous and is one of the upper levels demon from the other side.  
  
Leo: Another strong demon, You two are lucky to stay a live  
  
Piper: huh?  
  
Leo: From what I heard it's pretty strong and never has been defeated. Let see what powers does it have?  
  
Paige: Apparently this one posses one of the five element powers: The Water.  
  
Phoebe: A strong one?  
  
Paige: And the power of electron manipulation  
  
Phoebe: Electron manipulation??  
  
Leo: You see! He isn't a ghost he just posses the power of electron manipulation. Piper: (screaming)Yeah and what the hell is the power of electron manipulation??  
  
Leo:(nervous from Piper screaming) Well, it mean that he can be like transparent. You know pass throw walls and things like that.  
  
Piper: That is why he didn't freeze and he block my power of acceleration of molecules.  
  
Phoebe: Does it have some vanquish?  
  
Paige: Nope, but it says that the only way to vanquish him is when he isn't using his power of electron manipulation.  
  
Piper: Or in another words when he isn't a ghost.  
  
Leo: You must be very careful 'cause this two demons are very strong, especially that Shepton.  
  
Piper: I could freeze Damzor that means maybe I can blow him up.  
  
Leo: Maybe but is just a maybe.  
  
Piper: If I could catch Shepton in his normal form I could freeze him long enough to find a form to kill him  
  
Paige: Ok, why don't we go work on some spell to vanquish one of them?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah!  
  
Leo: And if it doesn't work  
  
Piper: At least we could try  
  
Phoebe: And is better that stand here helpless  
  
Paige: Ok then Let go and start working. Everyone left the attic and got downstairs when suddenly the doorbell rang...  
  
Piper went to answer it and found that the one on the door was . . . More to come....  
  
Scene 5 continue . . . [Piper went to open the door and find out that a person in a black suit was looking at the street then suddenly he turns around] Piper: (scared) Cole! You scared me!  
  
Cole: (friendly) Sorry!  
  
Phoebe: Hi stranger Cole: (laughing ) Hi (Cole hugs Phoebe and kisses her for a while.) Paige: (Pretending) Hmm.  
  
Phoebe: Oh!  
  
Cole: (sarcasm)So, what's up?  
  
Piper: Not much, just two upper level demons after us. The same as usual.  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Leo: In simple words: Damzor and Shepton  
  
Cole: They are very dangerous. You will have to need all the help you can get.  
  
Piper: (Exhausted) Yeah, we know.  
  
Cole: What's your plan??  
  
Paige: Kick a demon butt.  
  
Cole: That won't be easy!  
  
Piper: Any idea how can we vanquish them???  
  
Cole: I think that you can vanquish Damzor using one of his fire balls.  
  
Piper: Well we have to try!  
  
Phoebe: What about Shepton??  
  
Cole: I don't know any way of vanquishing them.  
  
Phoebe: At all? Even when he is in his normal plane?  
  
Cole: Nope.  
  
(Piper turns to Leo) Piper: Honey, why don't you go check out what THEY have to say?  
  
Leo: Ok but be careful while Im gone.  
  
Piper: We will and if we need you all we have to do is call your name.  
  
(Leo kiss Piper and he orbs) Piper: I hate it when he does that!  
  
Paige: Well, I'm starving!!!  
  
Phoebe: Why don't I and Cole go and get some food??  
  
Cole: How about Chinese?  
  
Paige: Sounds good!  
  
Piper: Be careful!  
  
Phoebe: You too!  
  
(Cole puts his arm around Phoebe and they walk out of the house) [The Scene 5 end and it's time for a commercial!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 6:  
  
( It is a commercial when suddenly a huge clap of thunder and you think that the TV exploded. A dark screen with flames and thunder comes on. Then we see that the two demons enter the room with black robes.) Damzor: We are at your service!  
  
The Source: (with a serious voice like an eco) Why so late?  
  
Shepton: We ran when we heard!  
  
The Source: Do YOU think that I don't know what have you done?  
  
Damzor: Hmm?  
  
The Source: You have been exposed by witches (screaming and angry) I have waited more than thousands of years so I can open the magical portal that connects between worlds, so I (a long "I" like its italic) can be the ruler of both worlds, so I can be the King, so I can get the darkness and evil from the other world, from the other WORLD. But no, YOU have to ruin everything!!!  
  
Shepton: (afraid)We didn't know?  
  
The Source: You didn't know!!!!! I have given this gift just to my most powerful and smart demons and you fail me! Now the other side will be alerted and the great plan will be destroyed thanks to you  
  
Damzor: Give us another opportunity, MASTER  
  
The Source: You didn't just expose everything to witches, you did expose everything to the Charmed Ones!  
  
[Damzor and Shepton are very afraid ] The Source: And now you will pay...  
  
Shepton: We were on the run and besides you stripped us of our shimmering powers and we were helpless without them specially when we had to deliver those mortals souls. It was the only way out and I don't think they saw us.  
  
The Source: How dare you give me this tone?!  
  
Damzor: It was an accident.  
  
[The Source put his red hand up and a black ball emerges from the demon's chests.] The Source: Here! This is your last opportunity and I mean it! Now, You know what to do so do it fast!  
  
Damzor: Thanks Master!  
  
[Damzor and Shepton leave the place.] The Source: After thousands of years comes this, but now I can finally  
  
take care of the Charmed Ones and both of the worlds.  
  
The Source: (laughs evilly) This will be a good gift to my old friend! Scene 6 end...  
  
More to come soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 7:  
  
[Back at the Manor] Paige: Don''t worry Piper everything will be al right!  
  
Piper: Im more concerned about something else.  
  
Paige: What do you mean?  
  
Piper: Well, there is something in all this mess!  
  
Paige: huh?  
  
Piper: What I mean is that two powerful high upper level demons are on the loose. That must mean that they are planning something big, something huge!  
  
Paige: Yeah!  
  
Piper: And we don't know what could it be?  
  
Paige: We must find out before it happens.  
  
Piper: Let wait for Leo, he may have an answer!  
  
Paige: Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 8:  
  
[Paige finishes her sentence when the camera turns to the street of San Francisco, when a car arrives and inside Phoebe and Cole are talking from their way back to the Manor!] Cole: So . . . are you in the clouds?  
  
[Phoebe isn't responding] Cole: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Oh sorry honey, what did you say?  
  
Cole: What were you thinking?  
  
Phoebe: Oh nothing Im just a little concerned, you know demons and everything  
  
[Cole put his hand gently around Phoebe neck and he says] Cole: Don't worry! Everything will turn out fine, besides they are not the first powerful demons you have faced!  
  
Phoebe: I know but I can feel something different?  
  
Cole: Something different? Phoebe: I can feel that something is going to happen but I don't know what?  
  
Cole: Maybe you can sense it since you can have premonitions!  
  
Phoebe: No, it something else, It's a dream I been having lately and maybe it's more clear with this!  
  
Cole: What kind of dream?  
  
Phoebe: That is the problem. I don't know. I just see things and they are not clear!  
  
Cole: What kind of things?  
  
Phoebe: Well, they aren't clear but I see a person, a person that is like missing all this time and is lost, and he or she mean something to me!  
  
Cole: Do you recognize that person?!  
  
Phoebe: Nope, I don''t even see him or her face!  
  
Cole: Well, then . . .  
  
[Cole couldn't continue his sentence 'cause the car has hit something or someone and Cole and Phoebe do that hit front-back thing movement when someone hit their cars] Phoebe: Oh My God, Oh My God!  
  
Cole: are you all right?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, but let see whom we hit or what/  
  
[Cole and Phoebe hurry get down from the car and get to find out a man at the ground] Phoebe: Oh My God!  
  
[Cole turns the body and he finds out that it was a man and ..] Cole: Are you all right Sir?  
  
The man:(his face wasn't clear)Yeah, I'm all-right but you will not!  
  
[The man turns to be Shepton and surprising Cole, he throws a huge water ball at Cole knocking him into a little sleep] Phoebe: Oh My God Cole!  
  
[ Damzor comes from behind Phoebe and find herself in a trap between the two demons. Damzor threw the fire ball at the same time as Shepton threw the water ball at her but thanks God, Phoebe levitates making them knock themselves at the ground but she gets hurt when she falls. Cole awake and Phoebe run at him and...] Phoebe: Cole, are you ok?  
  
[Cole didn't even answer and he throws an electric balls at the demon but they shimmer out of the place] Cole: Are YOU(Longly) ok?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, let go warn the girls.  
  
Cole: ok  
  
[They get in the car and walk straight given a last image to the car and . . . ] The scene ends.  
  
Time for a commercial . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 9:  
  
[Phoebe and Cole enter with the food and hurry in yelling] Phoebe: Piper! Paige!  
  
Cole: Is someone home?  
  
[Piper and Paige come] Piper: What? What is the matter?  
  
Paige:(afraid) What happens?  
  
Phoebe: We been attacked by the demons.  
  
Piper: Are you ok?  
  
Phoebe: yeah but Cole gets hurt by them.  
  
Cole: Don't worry. I'm fine!  
  
Phoebe: But it was a close one.  
  
Piper: I'm tired of all this attacks!  
  
Paige: Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: We must find a way to vanquish them and fast!  
  
Piper: What is taking Leo so long?  
  
Cole: Be calm everybody I'm sure everything will turn ok and now I''m going to take this food at the kitchen. Why don't you come Phoebe to organize everything and stuff?!  
  
Phoebe: Ok!  
  
[Everyone leaves to the kitchen except Piper] Piper: We must find out a way to vanquish them. I don't want anyone to get hurt or die  
  
[Paige comes in] Paige: Piper?  
  
Piper: (jigging) Yeah I'm coming. I'm coming! [Piper and Paige go to the kitchen and everyone is eating]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 10:  
  
[It's morning and we see a street and buildings] Damzor: Those witches are pretty hard to catch and trap!  
  
Shepton: We have one and only one shot to open that portal again 'cause we posses the magic!  
  
Damzor: We will finish the witches and we will keep our magic and lives!  
  
Shepton: We must or the source will destroy us!  
  
Damzor: I know!  
  
Shepton: We will strike tonight  
  
Damzor: Is the perfect time and place?  
  
Shepton: Yeah!  
  
Damzor: Its time for Charmed a la plate [The scene end with them laughing]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 11:  
  
[It's almost 5:00 p.m. at the Manor and we see Piper walking in circles] Paige: Will you stop it you are getting on my nerves?!  
  
Piper: I can't help it but Leo is gone for like a day and he hasn't come to tell us anything!  
  
Phoebe: I'm sure he is ok!  
  
Paige: Yeah I'm sure too so please knock it off!  
  
Piper: OK but he better show up quickly!  
  
Phoebe: Why don't you do something to relax you?  
  
Piper: There is nothing that can relax me, Phoebe, we have two demons with no idea how to vanquish them, and to make things worse Leo has been gone for like a day.  
  
Phoebe: That it! Let go check the book of shadow again and see if it has something maybe we didn't read well.  
  
Paige: Yeah that is a good idea. Let go!  
  
Piper: Ok then let go!  
  
[Everyone goes upstairs to see if they are missing something in the infamous Book of Shadow and they find out . . . ] Phoebe: There is nothing absolutely nothing!  
  
Paige: It's like they are new demons!  
  
Piper: Yeah and Leo hasn't come yet!  
  
Paige: Didn't you have a date with Cole tonight?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah but I couldn't go with you two like this  
  
Piper: No, Go!  
  
Paige: Yeah don't worry about us!  
  
Phoebe: It's for the better beside I can go with him any day after this  
  
Paige: Who wouldn't? I mean he is so . . .  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Paige: Just kidding. You know I wouldn't sleep with your boyfriend and tell you the day before  
  
Phoebe: Hey!  
  
Paige: Just kidding!  
  
Piper: knock it out you two!  
  
[Phoebe and Paige start fighting when Leo comes in...] Piper: Good timing! Where the hell have you been? Huh? I was worried!  
  
Phoebe: Never mind her Leo she is just with a little stress  
  
Leo: (nervous) Sorry honey . . .  
  
Piper: Sorry! Well . . .  
  
Phoebe: yeah, yeah we know. Now calm down. Breathe in and out . . . in and out.  
  
Paige: (loud) Ok, so what did you found?  
  
Leo: Actually that is the problem! Well they didn't find anything.  
  
Piper: What do you mean didn't find anything?  
  
Phoebe: Ok Piper for God sake calm down! Now (screaming) What the hell do you mean THEY didn't find out anything!!!!!  
  
Leo: Sorry guys but These two demons have been hidden pretty well and it's even a surprise that you found something in the Book of Shadow!  
  
Paige: This is a miracle!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, Let all just calm down cause this isn't the first time we face two demons with no vanquish and no form to attack them, right?  
  
Leo: Yeah Phoebe is right!  
  
[PUFF, Phoebe has a premonition and she see them coming tonight to the Manor ] Piper: Did you have a premonition but you didn't touch anything?  
  
Paige: What did you see?  
  
Leo: I guess her powers are getting stronger.  
  
Phoebe: I think I saw them coming tonight.  
  
Paige: What are we going to do?  
  
Phoebe: We are going to be smart and quick! And now Let go work on a spell and a potion to finish those demons of the land of this planet!  
  
Paige: Yeah let go kick some demon butt!  
  
[Everyone goes down to work on a little spell] Scene end and its time for a commercial . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scene 12: [At the underworld we heard thunders and flamethrower and we find out the SOURCE and a demon. Actually the demon is hidden in the shadows and the face isn't even clear] The Source: You know exactly what to do?  
  
The demon: Yeah, but I don''t understand quite well why he would lose?  
  
The Source: I'm the only one who can open the portal there but I give the power to Shepton for just a temporary time!  
  
The Demon: How long is temporary?  
  
The Source: By a small spell just a couple of days and that will be tomorrow!  
  
The Demon: After I finish up with them...  
  
The Source: You will be full with gratitude and The Charmed Ones will be full with death!  
  
[The Source start laughing and camera go to the Manor showing that is 11:00 p.m. and then . . .] Piper: Ok we have everything!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, we have the spell and a potion and everything!  
  
Paige: The least that could get wrong is that it doesn't work!  
  
Leo: At least you try and besides you have your powers to protect yourselves.  
  
Phoebe: and I call Cole so he can help out!  
  
Piper: Ok, then lets go up to the attic cause we need a little weapon in case!  
  
Paige: OK!  
  
[Everyone goes upstairs to the attic and the camera turn over Phoebe] Phoebe: Why Cole hasn't come yet?  
  
Piper: Don't worry he will come soon, beside you told him that you are ok!  
  
Phoebe: He said he has an unfinished business to do!  
  
Paige: I'm sure he will be here any minute.  
  
Leo: Ok, you have everything?  
  
Piper: Yep!  
  
[Damzor appears in and throws a fire ball at Leo who tries to orb out but he couldn't, knocking him at the ground] Paige: Hey!  
  
Piper: Oh My God  
  
[Piper ran at Leo]  
  
Piper: honey?  
  
[Leo doesn't wake up. Paige throw Damzor away by kicking him and Piper try to blow him up but Shepton comes in and he touches Damzor making him transparent. Phoebe went behind him and tried to distract Shepton for a while making him go after her. Damzor throws another fire ball but Piper freezes him and his ball of fire] Piper: What do you think Paige?  
  
Paige: Well, Do you want a barbecue?  
  
Piper: Hurry!  
  
[Paige throws the fire ball at Damzor and he start burning on flames] Damzor: NOOOOOOO!  
  
[Before Damzor dies he throws another fire ball at a curtain that was on a wall and he starts a fire!] Paige: Oh My God!  
  
Piper: Do something!  
  
Paige: like what?  
  
Piper: Don't know?  
  
[Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to kick Shepton but she couldn't 'cause he was protected by his electron manipulation power] Paige: Its no use!  
  
Piper: Let try the spell we have been doing!  
  
Phoebe: Ok!  
  
[The three sisters get together to cast the spell and Shepton was near the Fire. He throws a water ball at them but Piper freeze it then they start chanting . . . ] The Charmed Ones Together:  
  
We call upon the power of water  
  
Freeze alone and cool it over.  
  
Destroy this demon, spray his cells  
  
and let them electrocute and obliterate.  
  
So his transparent form  
  
He will no longer hold.  
  
[Shepton was screaming then he throws a water ball near the fire and he made himself transparent for the last time to connect the five mystical points and open a portal. The Charmed Ones were with open mouths when they saw the mystical portal open]  
  
Phoebe: Ok? What the hell is that?  
  
Piper: I don't have the small idea!  
  
[Suddenly, all the glasses of the windows shatter and a female demon enters the attic. She was human but with red wings like a bat] Paige: Ok? And who the hell is she?  
  
The Demon: Your executor!  
  
[ Piper hands were getting up so she can freeze her and the hands of the demon were moving too so she can use some magic. The camera stops for a second and start to move slow showing both hands! The female demon moves her hands first and by surprise she used telekinesis and throws the girls away but fortunately Piper use freeze on her while she was moved away. The demon was frozen but the girls look behind to find out the magical portal and by the sudden they get inside] Phoebe: Oh No!  
  
Paige: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Piper: Help! Leo!  
  
[Our Charmed Ones have entered the portal that was opened just for a few moments and close after the big entrance to the unknown and the Demon was at the air completely froze]  
  
[The camera was shooting from outside and we see Cole enter the Manor calling at Phoebe then he realizes she may be upstairs so he shimmers up, then the door close by itself. Finishing the scene and the episode]  
  
This Story will continue!  
  
P.S. The episode has ended like a cliffhanger!  
  
The next episode will be posted soon. It will be called: A new mysterious place. Anyway thanks for reading my fanfiction. Please submit a review if you can. 


End file.
